


Mayor Edelgard

by Shortbread_Otaku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mayor Edelgard, No Angst, Only Teens to be safe, Rating May Change, and happy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: Edelgard was mayor of the town Adrestia and tried her best to make it perfect.ORThe author wanted an Three houses and Animal crossing fusion so they created this.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Mayor Edelgard

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent and kinda stupid but I love it anyway.
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> Tumblr: Shortbread-otaku  
> Discord: Cookiegamer#9211

It wasn’t often that Edelgard woke up before Byleth. Her beloved always woke up at the crack of dawn, as she says “The early bird catches the worm.” So there is little opportunity for Edelgard to study Byleth’s features in detail.

Her cerulean locks framed her face and accented her beak perfectly. Byleth was self-conscious about her beak, she thought it was too long and covered her face; Edelgard completely disagreed. She thought Byleth’s beak was the prettiest aspect of her appearance. She loved the curve of it and the way it shone in the sun.

Byleth slowly opened her eyes, her hand trailed up Edelgard’s waist and pulled her in. Musical notes floated around Edelgard’s head.

“Morning my sweet.”

Edelgard kissed Byleth’s forehead and moved to roll over, only to bump into her.

“My love, I wish to stay, but you know what happened last time.”

Byleth nuzzled her head in Edelgard’s chest. “You can stand some teasing from Hubert, he’s not that bad.”

Edelgard sighed. “His time with Ferdinand has not bode well for me.” Ever since Hubert started dating Ferdinand, he has become… gossipy. Edelgard came into work with twigs in her hair, her face flushed; needless to say, Hubert teased her endlessly that day.

She reluctantly pried her body from Byleth’s arms and left the warm cocoon of their bed.

With a quick spin, Edelgard changed into her outfit for work today. Byleth kissed Edelgard’s ear and went off to fish. 

Edelgard turned down the many twists and curves of her town, the long way was necessary until she built that third bridge. Funds were hard to come by these days, all trees were shaken, and the rivers pillaged for fish by some villager, who, she did not know.

 _Snap,_ Edelgard whizzed her head around at the sound, it was the sound of a tree branch breaking; the tree culprit was nearby. Diverting from the route leading to the town hall, Edelgard went off course, and in the direction of the peach orchard, she planted. It was her favourite spot in town. The sweet aroma the peaches gave off invited the senses in, the calm gushing of the waterfall complimented by the quietness that one only gets, away from the hustle and bustle of the main square.

Bent down, collecting peaches was the biggest scavenger bear cub the town has ever seen, Caspar Bergliez.

“Caspar?” Edelgard’s voice came out more high pitched than she would have liked. “Are you the one pillaging the town of our natural resources?”

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t let people starve,” Caspar assured Edelgard as he continued to pile his basket with more fruit.

The hiss of a fishing line could be heard in the distance. Edelgard turned the corner of the cliff to spot Linhardt lazily, lug a fish out of the water. To think two small bear cubs could bring down an ecosystem by themselves, Edelgard had a hard time wrapping her head around it.

“We’re doing it to save up for an even bigger house.” Caspar supplied. “Isn’t that right, Lin?” Linhardt raised his thumb in reply, not bothered to turn his head.

Edelgard sighed, waves of disappointment radiated off of her. “Please do so in moderation, there are project to be funded and ecosystems to be preserved. Good day, gentlemen.” With a click of her heels, she walked away from the pair.

The bell rang nine, Edelgard was officially late for work. Hubert would no doubt raise a questioning eyebrow; hopefully, he would be inundated with work so to leave no time for his merciless teasing. As her only employee, it was plausible.

The hourly tune changed as Edelgard ambled into work. As expected Hubert raised an eyebrow at her late appearance and commented on it 

“Late because of mayoral duties I hope.”

“I am actually.” Edelgard sat in her chair by the back wall and beckoned for him to come over.

“Mayor Edelgard, how can I assist you today?”

“I’d like to start a public works project,” Edelgard stated, her hands clasped together. “A cobblestone bridge, would do nicely.”

“Of course,” Hubert nodded. “If you would follow me, we can pick a suitable location for the bridge, you desire.”

Edelgard unashamedly chose a spot right next to her house. It would cut her morning commute down from half an hour to ten minutes; besides, she won’t be the only person using the bridge, the whole town would benefit from it. They set up Lyoid to collect donations for the bridge, with that her mayoral work was done for the day. She bid farewell to Hubert and went in search of her wife.

Edelgard carefully walked down the steep incline that led to the beach. The white sand glistened in the sunlight, turning the coast into crystals. The sea was translucent, it brimmed with coral and seaweed. All thanks to the beautiful town ordinance Edelgard put into place, if anyone littered a hefty fine was due for payment.

By the docks, Edelgerd spotted Dorothea and Petra hand in hand. She waved at the couple.

“Hey, Edie,” Dorothea greeted. “Petra got a good haul, so we’re heading out to the island.” Petra hunted dangerous creatures to protect the town, if she lined her pockets while she worked, then she deserved it. It wasn’t easy to catch wasps and scorpions without fainting.

“Timmy and Tommy paid well,” Petra said.

“Don’t spend it all in one place,” Edelgard advised. She was already two metres away from the pair when she heard Dorothea giggle.

Edelgard relished in the tranquillity of the beach. It was quiet and warm, a gentle breeze brushed her face lulling Edelgard into a sleepy trance.

She strolled over to where Byleth was fishing and sat down on the sand. Edelgard pulled out her fishing rod, she cast the line and let her head fall on Byleth’s shoulder.

“Mostly sea bass today,” Byleth commented. “at least I don’t have to make a trip to the museum.” 

Edelgard hummed in acknowledgement. The smell of fish drifted up her nose, causing her stomach to rumble.

There was a tug on the line, Edelgard reeled it in and picked up an olive flounder. Luckily, Blathers already had an olive flounder so Edelgard could stay by her love’s side.  
Byleth scratched the spot between Edelgard’s ears, absentmindedly. Flowers floated around Edelgard as she purred softly.

Edelgard’s grumbling stomach grew louder, she swept her gaze over the palm trees near them and saw no fruit. 

“Let’s go,” Byleth stowed her fishing rod away in her pockets. “I can sell most of the fish, then fry up the rest of it for us.”

“Don’t go on my account!” Edelgard blurted, flush creeping up her neck.

“My pockets are getting full anyway.” Byleth shrugged.

At the entrance to Retail, Edelgard heard screaming. A net captured her head and tugged her backwards.

“Ohmygosh! Mayor Edelgard, I am so sorry!” The captor released Edelgard from their grip. Edelgard spun around to see Bernadetta hiding her face in her bushy tail. “Pleasedo n’tkillme! I didn’t mean to do it!”

“Bernadetta,” Edelgard said calmly. “Slow down, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I can feel the icy waters filling my lungs-wait-” Bernadetta glanced up at Edelgard from her tail. “You’re not going to kill me?”

“Of course not, I would never let harm befall you.”

Bernadetta sighed, her shoulders visibly relaxed. “Thank goodness,” she shot up like a jack-in-a-box. “Sorry I won’t bother you anymore.” With that, she raced away, yelling, “Thanks for not killing me!”

Edelgard grinned at Byleth. She held open the door for her and Byleth gave a curtsey, Edelgard laughed and went to close the door when something-no, someone caught her eye. Edelgard crouched down beside a bush to spy on her prey.

It was okay to spy on Hubert and Ferdinand, Edelgard had no doubt Hubert would do the same. How else was she suppose to combat Hubert’s endless teasing? They were heading for Brewster’s cafe, the most popular place in town. The first time Edelgard ordered from Brewster, she asked for tea; the glare he gave her could cut through metal, leaves flew around him. Edelgard was too ashamed to go back there.

“El?” Edelgard squeaked. Byleth stood in front of her, her pockets emptied of fish. “Why are you in the bushes.”

“Doing maintenance, part of my Mayorly duties.” Edelgard fixed on a broad smile.

Byleth extended her hand to Edelgard and helped her up. “If you’re that desperate for material, I have some information.”

Edelgard’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

Byleth smirked. “Did I tell you about the time Hubert accidentally sent me a love letter?” 

Edelgard burst out laughing, “What?”

“It’s true, very graphic at that.”


End file.
